


I'll do what I want

by anonymousfiction211



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki - Freeform, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfiction211/pseuds/anonymousfiction211
Summary: Loki is relentless when he is jealous and shows you who you belong to.Warning: Dubious consent, Loki is not really nice in the beginning but he is in the end
Kudos: 6





	I'll do what I want

He threw you on his bed. Before you could process what was happening your hands were pulled upwards to the side. You looked up, seeing nothing, but it felt like rope tightly wrapped around your wrist. When you tried to move your wrists the invisible rope around it tightened. It was slowly cutting off your blood flow. You stopped struggling against the restraints and they loosened a little bit. The pain shot through your wrist and you saw burn marks starting to appear. “Struggling isn’t going to do you any good” he said to you in a threatening tone.

You snapped your head back to the man on top of you. He looked angry and frustrated, but you knew what lay behind those eyes. “Loki, don’t. Let’s just talk about it” you begged. “Yeah, let’s talk about it! So, did you have fun this evening?” he said sarcastically. “Of course, you did! You couldn’t stop giggling and flirting with _him! HIM!_ ” his voice was getting louder until he was screaming at you. “Do you still want him? DO YOU?!” he reached for your throat. You took a deep breath, expecting him to cut of your breathing. He didn’t. He looked at you and you noticed he was tensing every muscle he had and gritting his teeth. Obviously trying to hold back tears. “NO, of course not. I only want you!” you exclaimed.

He knew you weren’t lying. He could tell if you were. But you saw the puzzled look he gave you, he didn’t dare to believe you. “I know I should have..” you started until you felt the pressure on your throat and your breath leaving you. “DON’T, don’t you dare say HIS name!” he hissed at you. He stopped squeezing your throat and you took a deep breath. He grabbed the neck of your dress and effortlessly teared it in half. You gasped at the cold air hitting your body. You weren’t wearing anything underneath your dress. His hand slide from your throat down to your breast. He was looking at you like you were prey. “Loki, don’t” you begged him again, starting to struggle against your invisible restraints again.

His hand left your breast, and he grabbed your chin tightly. He looked straight at you. His face was blank, but his eyes seemed to be on fire. “You’re mine. I’ll do what I want” he growled at you. He pushed your face upwards and bit down your neck. Making you cry out in pain. He kept kissing and biting your neck, while his hands went back to your breast. He wasn’t being gentle, he pinched your nipples hard, and he squeezed them even harder. You knew that you would be covered in bite marks and bruises the next morning. If Loki was angry or fearful he never communicated it with you. You tried talking him down, but it never worked. Instead, he would throw you down on a bed and own you, reminding him that you were his, and his alone. 

He stopped biting your neck and was kissing his way down. He put his hands on your hips and was leaving open mouth kisses all over your body. The pressure off his lips on your skin lightened up when he reached the lower part of your stomach. Suddenly you felt rope around your ankles, pushing your legs open. The restraints around your wrists got tighter, spreading you out. Forcing you to stay in this position, unable to move. “Loki, it hurts” you whispered. He looked up at you “Good” he growled. You tried to move away, ignoring the burn marks on your wrists. You heard a sinister laugh “You can’t escape it”

He lowered his face between your legs. His tongue trailed softly upwards to your clit. When he reached you clit he circled it once slowly. You closed your eyes, trying to ignore the pleasurable feeling. You didn’t want to because you didn’t like this side of him. But you couldn’t stop the soft moan escaping your lips when his tongue circled your clit. You opened your eyes and saw Loki looking at you with a wide grin on his face. You were going to tell him to stop. When you opened your mouth to speak he repeated the action. Instead of speaking, making you gasp for air. He didn’t wait this time, before his tongue slid up to your clit again. This time he circled your clit more then once. He added more pressure and you felt two fingers slip inside you. His fingers curled up inside of you, hitting you g-spot almost immediately. He kept going until you were starting to moan. When he heard your moaning, he went faster. You were getting closer to an orgasm and you knew he knew it too. “Come for me” he said in a low voice. Your orgasm hit you right after those words. Your whole body tensed up and your legs began to shake. You pulled at your restraints, but they wouldn’t loosen.

Loki worked you through you high. When you came down from it you looked him straight in his eyes. “Can we now finally talk about it?” you panted. He didn’t respond. He ducked his head down and you felt his tongue back on your clit. He slid the whole length of his tongue over your sensitive clit. It felt like heaven and hell at the same time, making you hiss. You tried to move away from his tongue. But the restraints wouldn’t let you. You couldn’t push him away, you couldn’t move your hips, you couldn’t even arch your back. He kept going. His didn’t give you a break, his tongue never left your clit. The moans from your lips became louder. You second orgasm hits you fast. You let out a shaky breath when Loki’s tongue finally left our clit. You felt relieved that he was done.

That relieving feeling didn’t last long. His two fingers went shot inside you. He started to pump his fingers in and out of you. He didn’t start slow, he sat a fast pace from the start. He was watching you intently. He kept going until your walls started to clench around his fingers. “That’s right, I’m the only one who can make you feel this way” he growled. You tried to make eye contact, but you couldn’t. You were shaking your head, trying to escape the sweet torture. When your third orgasm hit you came half yelling his name. When he slowly pulled his fingers out of you, you gave him a pleading look. He gave you a predatory one in return and you knew he wasn’t nowhere near done with you.

His head went down, and you almost screamed when his tongue hit your clit. He didn’t show any sign of interest in the sounds you were making. He even put more pressure on your clit when you moaned. When your next orgasm hit he didn’t stop. He kept going, pushing his fingers back inside of you. He was relentless, giving you one orgasm after another. Your moaning turned into screaming. Your voice was croaked and hoarse when you started to beg him to stop. When he ignored you, you started to pull against the restraints more. The burn marks on your wrist were growing, but you couldn’t feel the pain anymore. You mind was racing, and you weren’t able to form a coherent thought anymore. “Loki, if you don’t stop I’m going to cry” you whispered. You wondered if he heard you, since your voice was barely audible. Tears were already rolling down your cheeks. He looked up and you saw that the anger had left his eyes, but the hurt was still there. “Can you do one more?” he asked. Every fibre in your being was telling you no, but you knew he needed did. You nodded and closed your eyes while Loki was working you up again. He was gentler and your last orgasm wasn’t as painful as the one before.

Your restraints finally let go and you curled up in a ball. Loki cleaned you up with his magic and laid down next to you. He waited until you stopped sobbing and uncurled. When you did you sat up right. He handed you a pair of underwear and one of his t-shirts. You put them on went back to the bed, wanting to sleep. You were exhausted. Before you could lay down Loki sat you upright. He took your hands and pain shot through you. Loki conjured up some balm and gently started to massage your wrist with it. You sat there in silent, not looking at each other. “I’ve gone too far, haven’t I?” he whispered. Tears from ain and exhaustion started to form in your eyes. He put a finger under you chin, forcing you to look up to him. He wiped the tears from the corner of your eyes. “Please, say something” his voice broke a little at the end of the sentence. You didn’t say anything but looked into his eyes and nodded. “You still want to talk?” he asked hopefully. “Tomorrow?” you asked him. He nodded and laid down under de blankets in the bed. He looked surprised when you laid down too and cuddled close to him. “I’m not leaving you” you whispered. He immediately wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in for a tight hug. He kissed the top of your forehead “Go to sleep, love. I promise I’ll work on it. We’ll talk more tomorrow” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this. Hope you like it. If you have any ideas or suggestions let me know! Comments and kudos are appreciated, keeps me motivated :)


End file.
